Glasses and Blue
by thelonelycrow
Summary: They both dislike each other, but they can't stop what they're doing. One-shot. (Slight NSFW)


Kageyama pushed Tsukishima against the wall, their lips glued to each other, mingling with their hot breath. They were alone inside Tsukishima's classroom after their lesson's of the days was done, with some time before volleyball practices could begin. It's strange because they find it hard to get along both on and off the court, yet here they are finding it even harder to to stop what they're doing.

Hands were all over almost clinging onto anything they could find on each other's bodies.

"What-the hell are we doing, King?" Tsukishima gasped out.

Kageyama was nipping at his neck. "I have no idea," he grunted out before nipping onto the blonde's jawline,

"and don't call me 'king'."

Tsukishima only smirked and pushed his teammate onto a nearby table. After taking off his glasses and putting them aside, he returned to kissing Kageyama once again, biting the setter's lips and sliding his own tongue against his. Tsukishima pulled back, making Kageyama groan in frustration.

Looking at each other, both of their hairs were ruffled, flushed faced and out of breath. The blonde then leaned down to nip at the setter's jawline then moving down to his throat. His hands tightly gripping onto the table as he tried to hold back a whine.

"Tsukishima," Kageyama groaned out, "what were we talking about again?"

"I said something to rile you up," Tsukishima's hand slid down to his teammate's pants, "you got mad," he continued, rubbing against his crotch, "then we ended up like this."

Kageyama instantly lifted his hips into Tsukishima's hand and let out a loud groan.

 **"FUCK!"**

"Oho, you shouldn't be so loud Your Highness," he licked the corner of his ear, whispering "someone could walk by and hear, ya know?"

Somehow Kageyama managed to push the tall middle blocker onto the teacher's table. He was aroused, frustrated, irritated and panting for air.

"i-haa-told you-," he huffed out, "not to call me that."

Even though Tsukishima disliked being dominated like this, he just let out a chuckle through his almost evil grin.

"You told me not to call you 'king' not 'your highness'."

Kageyama couldn't decide if he wanted to punch the tall blonde underneath him in the face or to continue kissing him. Damn it, he can't look this good without his glasses on.

"Oi."

"What?"

"Stop...looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Kageyama asked as he leaned in closer to Tsukishima's face.

"Like this, Tsukishima?"

For the first time since they started kissing, Tsukishima blushed furiously and looked away from the piercing gaze of his teammate. Even without his glasses, it doesn't decrease the intensity of the colour blue in Kageyama's eyes. Shit, he never knew they carried _that_ kind of intensity. He hated looking at his eyes, at all of him, for various reasons he could list down but it made him want to look away and to lose himself in them at the same time.

Before they could continue doing anything else, the voice belonging to someone they know too well was echoing throughout the corridors.

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIII KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAA!"

Their reaction was instant. Kageyama stood up straight, began fixing his hair and pressing down the wrinkles that formed on his clothes. Tsukishima quickly searched for his glasses and buttoned up his shirt. They both quickly positioned anything that made it seemed like something did happen in the classroom. It was just in the nick of time when a certain ginger slammed the sliding door apart with a relieved expression on his face.

"There you both are!" Hinata managed to yell out despite gasping for oxygen. Another person appeared behind him, it was Yamaguchi.

"Ah, Tsukki! We were both looking for y-"

"Come to think of it, why are the both of you alone here in the first place?"

Tsukishima and Kageyama looked at each other.

"What's up with your face and neck, Kageyama? You look red and purple."

"Tsukki too?"

The moment both boys realized, they only then noticed the marks of purple and red beginning from their jawline then disappearing down to their necks which were covered by the collar of their uniform. But what they couldn't hide was that one bruise on Tsukishima's bottom lip.

'Oh shit', they both thought.

"Kageyama, did you get into a fight with Tsukishima? I knew it was dangerous to leave you alone with him."

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something but Tsukishima was quick enough to say

"Yeah, he sure did. He punched me as soon as I said something he didn't like about milk."

"HUH?!" Hinata and Yamaguchi acclaimed.

"Oi, Tsukish-" Kageyama turned to Tsukishima to say something but stopped after receiving a look that clearly says ' _just agree with me or else'_.

"Hmm, but that's strange," Yamaguchi looked around. "Shouldn't something have shifted or moved when that happ-"

"Let's get moving or we'll be late for practice," Kageyama cuts in quickly while dragging Hinata by the collar out of the classroom.

"O-oi, Bakageyama! Don't pull me like that," Hinata syas as he tries to struggle off.

It was just Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left behind.

"Um, Tsukki? Did you really pick a fight with Kageyama?"

Tsukishima only sighed as he looked at his best friend and simply said

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," then exiting the classroom with his hands in his pockets.

.

.

.

.

Later on at practice, Kageyama and Tsukishima both received a stern lecture from Daichi and a hand chop on the head from Sugawara.

The rest of their senpai just snickered at them.

In game, Kageyama and Tsukishima were rotated to the front of the net. It was their senpai's turn to serve. Hands are in position, ready to block if needed.

"Tsukishima."

"What?"

"You don't look half bad without your glasses."  
"..."

-Author's note-

Thank you for reading til the very end! This is my first time writing a yaoi so I hope it wasn't too shabby since I don't really consider myself as a fujoshi. I like Kagetsukki as a brotp and I find it appealing as a ship. Please fav and review! Tell me what I should improve or correct any grammar/spelling mistake(s). Until the next time, bye!


End file.
